1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an insecticidal device and, more particularly, to a bug zapper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mosquitoes are the infectious vector of many diseases and breed quickly in summer where the temperature and humidity are high. As such, the mosquito-borne diseases appear to be more rampant in such an environment. The statistic of World Health Organization (WHO) shows that approximately 1 million people have died from mosquito-borne diseases every year. Thus, it has been an issue of concern on the reduction of the number of the mosquitoes and the precaution against the mosquito bite.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional bug zapper 9, which includes a transparent box 91, an ultraviolet light tube 92 and an electrical grid 93. The transparent box 91 forms a compartment 911. The ultraviolet light tube 92 is arranged in the compartment 911. The electrical grid 93 is mounted on the bottom of the compartment 911. The electrical grid 93 includes a plurality of openings 931 where the external air is able to flow into the compartment 911 of the transparent box 91 therethrough.
When the bug zapper 9 is in use, the ultraviolet light tube 92 is turned on first. Since the mosquitoes are attracted by light (especially with the ultraviolet light having a wavelength of 360 nm to 400 nm), the radiated ultraviolet light of the light tube 92 is able to attract the mosquitoes. As a result, the mosquitoes will approach the transparent box 91 and fly into the compartment 911 via the openings 931. The mosquitoes will be killed by the electrical shock when contacting the electrical grid 93. As a result, the mosquito-borne diseases can be stopped from spreading. Such a bug zapper is shown in FIG. 2 of Taiwan Patent No. M337975.
In the above structure, the ultraviolet light tube 92 is arranged in the compartment 911. In this regard, when the ultraviolet light tube 92 is on, the ultraviolet light will emit outwards via the transparent box 91. Although the ultraviolet light can attract mosquitoes, the ultraviolet light is too dazzling. Furthermore, it may be harmful to health when eyes are frequently exposed to the ultraviolet light. Although the amount of the ultraviolet light that emits outwardly of the transparent box 91 can be reduced by lowering the degree of transparency of the transparent box 91 in order to reduce the hazardous effect to the eyes, the desired mosquito attracting efficiency cannot be maintained if the ultraviolet light is not strong enough.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a bug zapper which overcomes the problem of the conventional bug zapper 9 where a high mosquito attracting efficiency cannot be provided without producing a harmful effect to the health.